Secret
by Lawliet27
Summary: Miyu's best friend told her she was Broken-hearted because of their famous Handsome auburn-haired classmate, Kanata Saionji.. Miyu wants to talk to him.. And that's the story begins between the two..
1. My best friend's feelings

Disclaimer:I do not own Daa Daa Daa but I own this story . Hope you will enjoy my first Daa Daa Daa fic!..

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Ano..Kanata-kun,can you meet me at the backyard after the class?" A half-French, half-Japanese pink haired girl asking with shyness to our most handsome guy in the Heiomachi.

"Sure, Hanakomachi-san."

After the class..At the backyard

"So,Hanakomachi... What's your purpose to meet me here?" asked Kanata.

"I-I want to-to confess s-something.." Christine try her best not to tremble so much but she is very shy. "I want to say this to you Kanata-kun for so long..I l-love you!.." And she bowed her head to avoid his eye contact.

" You know what Hanakomachi.." Then Christine look up to see to love of her life.. "You're beautiful and elegant,

I'm sure many of guys want to court you and be their girl. But I'm very sorry, I can't turn back your feelings coz I don't even know who's the girl my heart belongs." Then he leave the broken-hearted Christine.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Flashback..

Christine and Miyu we're best friends since childhood. And for almost 15 years of being best friends, they know each other

well, and when someone make Christine cry, Miyu was there always and make her best friend comfortable and happy. Same

for Christine. They separated for a while in the age of 10, because Miyu need to migrate in America for her parent's business in

NASA. Miyu promise to Christine that they will study in the Okiyama high when they reach highschool.(I forget the name of

school in Daa Daa Daa so I made a new one.) And so,the two unite again and make more friends in the Okiyama. They become

classmates at the same section. When Christine saw Kanata and start to have a feelings for him. Miyu courage her best friend

until she decided to confess her feelings to him.

End of Flashback..

"He said it to you?!..That easily?!..He's bastard!." Miyu yelled out of her lungs and she was pissed off.

"Calm down Miyu, don't worry. I'm alright and it's not his fault that he didn't feel the same way I did. Please smile Miyu-san." Christine smiled at her.

"Oh,Christine. I'm sorry if I can't make you happy this time." Miyu's face is frown.

"Just smile at me and you can make me feel better. That will works."

And for Christine's wish..She smiled forcefully.

"By the way,It's dinner time and don't refuse to have a dinner with us tonight." Christine said.

"Ok. If that what my best's wants. I join you tonight."

On the dinner table..

"Wow. These meal is delicious Christine! I'm so envy of you."

"Don't be.. I can teach you how to cook that meal."

"Really? Your my angel Christine." And Miyu's eyes was full of happiness. This makes Christine more happy.

"Miyu."

"Yes?" Miyu take a sip of tea.

" Start now,I want to forget my feelings about Kanata. By seeing you so happy all the time makes me forgot all my  
problems. Arigatou gozaimasu,Miyu." Christine stand up to her chair and bow her head to Miyu.

"That's what friends are for." Miyu rise from her chair and hug her best friend.

"But one more thing Christine." Miyu said.

"What is it Miyu?"

"I will talk to Kanata tomorrow and clear some blurred questions."

"Miyu, I know what your thinking. And it will lead to disaster." She put her hands on Miyu's shoulder. With a worry face.

"I'm not!.. Can't you here what I said?.. I will talk to him not fight him."

"Fine..Promise me you will never get involve on troubles anymore after talking with him." She raised her right hand as a sign of promise.

"I promise." So Miyu did it also.

End of Chapter One,..

Lawliet: So guys how is it?.. This is my first attemp so I'm sorry for the wrong grammars. And please R&R!..Tell me if you have some suggestions. It's my pleasure to have positive and negative reviews.. That will help me to improve more and to have inspiration.. Thanks a lot!..


	2. Argument with Kanata

Author's note:The default format words were they speak and the _Italic were their thoughts._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Miyu approach Kanata before the class start then she placed her one hand to his desk and the other was on her waist.

"On the backyard. After the class." But before she go back to her sit, Kanata speak.

"So will you confess to me like what your best friend did?" Kanata make a sarcastic face.

" Don't worry Mr.Saionji.. But I have no plan to be one of the girls you've turn down. See yah at the backyard." Then Miyu go back to her chair.

"Tough girl.._Interesting._" Kanata smiled secretly.

"_I can't wait to kick his damn ass" _Miyu wait until the class finished. then they separately go to the backyard.

"What is it now Ms.Kouzuki?" Kanata with his hands on his pockets.

"Don't call me miss. It only gave me goose bumps." And she felt her skin hair rises.

"I'm only turning the manners what you did to me earlier." He look straightly on Miyu's eyes.

Emerald meets the Auburn one.

"Fine. Whatever the hell.. I want to ask you some questions, **Kanata**." She emphasized the last word.

"And now you calling me by my first name. I don't think that your my girlfriend." He wants to pissed the girl.

" Excuse me?..Because of being your GIRLFRIEND was out of my mind. I will be your girlfriend if I'm totally insane and crazy. I only did it coz I want you not to call me MS.KOUZUKI. Got it?"

"Fine. **Kouzuki**...Happy?" Kanata make an annoyed face.

"Ecstatic!..Was that so hard?" And she throw him back an annoying face.

"Can you please ask me now your damn questions so I can go home now."

"Why did you dumped my best friend?"

"Didn't she told you already the reason?" He didn't answer Miyu and instead giving her back also a question.

"She told me. But she's beautiful and she was almost perfect for a handsome like you." Then Miyu realized what the words  
slip from her mouth. She blushed a little.

"So you find me attractive huh?" He said teasingly.

"No!..But...Fine!..Your handsome but don't think a wrong idea. And I did't find you look attractive, Saionji." Miyu placed her arms cross to her chest.

"Is that so?.._This gal was really tough and stubborn. She's different from the others."_

"Yeah!..And why are you always being so cold to them?..You breaking their hearts and ignoring them. You're lucky that there are girls were loving some chicken-wuss jerk like you!.. Now I know they blind to fall in love with you Saionji." She said it with pain for all the girls who dumped by the guy in front of her.

"Now..I decide that I don't need to go home in a hurry." Kanata slowly walk towards Miyu. And she felt some nervous.

"What will you do now?" Miyu stepping backward. But Kanata pulled her body to him and said:

"I will shut you to stop asking that stupid questions." Then he draw his lips to hers. A hard smack kiss that last for seconds.

Miyu surprise for what he did and she was still in shock. When she back to her thoughts she pushed him away and she remain silent.

"Did you like it? That will make you to shut up." Kanata is leaving when Miyu called him.

"Kanata." without a second she made a twisting kick that make him hit so hard the concrete wall.

"AAGGHHH!..." He can see stars flying above him.. Miyu walk towards Kanata.

"You stole my first damn kiss. And that was for all the girls you dumped,specially to Christine..PERVEERRTTTT!!" She yelled as

loud as she can. Then soon Miyu leave Kanata.

"She's..ugh... reach..her ugh..Ultimatum..gaahh._You're so stupid Kanata. You let your guard down. Baka._" Kanata trying not to lost his consciousness and balance to walk.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"So Miyu-san. How's your talking with Kanata? Did you get along well?" Christine asked her Best friend who's now red like ichigos.

Miyu lift her feet to show her forming bruise. "Yeah..He's so nice and gentleman." She said sarcastically.

"I knew you would do it to him. Like you did to the others. Wait I will get some medicines."

"Thanks." Miyu rest for a while until Christine came back.

"And what did you told him?" Christine, while applying some ointment to her right leg and wrapping a bandage cloth.

"I told him that he's so chicken-wuss jerk that he dumped all the girls that loving him specially you. And he kissed me to shut me for asking that shit so many questions." Christine was shock but she remained calm.

"And after that I gave him the taste of hell." Miyu's referring to the twisting kick she gave to Kanata.

"Oh, I fully understand now Miyu.." Then Christine laugh and burst in tears.

"What?!.." Miyu find her best friend weird.

"Because you manage to kick him when he kissed you. You never change Miyu..Hahaha!.. Because you always use your Black belter skills when some guy asked you to go out or something." She wiped her tears.

"I don't feel like courting with some guy. I never felt being in love...Whatever. Thanks for the aid. I will go home now.."

"Take care Miyu.."

She watches Miyu walking away until there are no shadows that she can see.


	3. Crazy favor

The next day...

"Ohayou minnasan!.." Miyu opened the door and greet everyone. When she saw someone and smiled at her.

"_Geesh.. What a freak._" Miyu smiled him back forcefully and go to her seat.

"Hey Miyu." Kanata call her.

"What?."

"I'm sorry for what I've done yesterday.."

"What!..And now you lowering your pride now huh?!.. I think your nu-mmphh!.." Christine stop Miyu on her next words by putting her hands on Miyu's mouth. "She said It's nothing and she forgive you already." Christine said to Kanata.

"Sou ka.." He stared at Miyu for a while then he turn back to his front.

Christine draw back her hands from Miyu.."Gaahhh!.. Why did you do that? And I can't imagine I will say that words to that bastard. Disgusting."..

"Miyu. Can I ask you a favor?" Christine look seriously at her.

"Yeah, sure..What is it?" She look on the pink-haired girl and she whispered to the blond gal.

"WHHHAATT?!.." Miyu scream that the whole class turn their heads to Miyu and Christine calmed her down. Miyu was blushing for what she did.

Miyu didn't notice that there were Auburn eye orbs staring at her. "_She's klutz.But I think I'm liking her."_

"Miyu, please calm down.. I want you to change a bit. And this will make you even better, to be a girl. Practice to be modest and study to act like a lady.. For me Miyu..Please?.." Christine eyes look like a puppy dog trying to convinced her boyish best friend.

"Alright. I give up.. I will change my self little by little.. I hate your puppy dog eyes against me, you know I can't resist it." She gave a 180 degree rolling eyes to Christine.

"Thank you very much Miyu.. I know that suits you very well."

"Your welcome." She stand up and bow like a Princess. They laugh to each other.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Lawliet: I try to update sooner or later..Thanks for reading it..Better to submit some reviews. Thanks!..


	4. Horror Booth

It was Saturday and the two decided to go at Fantasies Park. They meet outside the Park and Christine jump in shock

she saw.

"Oh my kami-sama!..Is that you Miyu?" Christine touching her face and pinching herself if that is a dream or reality.

"Umm..Yeah?..Maybe. I found some black mini skirt and Olive-green/brown stripes sleeveless shirt with

cream boots. Do you think it fits me? Or do I look like stupid?" Miyu pose herself a bit.

"You..You look like a Teen star model Miyu!..You're so beautiful and you dressed perfectly. Kawaii!.." Christine hugged Miyu in happiness. "My dreams are coming true.." Her eyes were stars shining in the morning.

"I don't know what to say..I'm shy for what I look..Thanks, I appreciate it." Miyu's blushing on her new looks.

"Like you said..That's what friends are for." Then they start strolling around the Fantasies Park when they saw a particular faces.

"Hey. It's Santa!.." Miyu point to the direction near to wishing fountain.

"And there are Nanami,Aya,Nozomu and-" Christine was cut off by Miyu.

"Kanata. _Why the hell he is here?_" Miyu thought.

The two approach the gang and they all start enjoying their jamming together. Miyu and Kanata start to get along, a little.

"Guys, look there.. I think that booth is interesting." Santa pointed.

"That was a horror booth. I go for that!" Nanami raised her hands forming her finger a V sign. Same for Aya, she will get some idea for her new play.

"Ok,. Let's go!.." Nozomu said and they start walk towards the booth but somethings wrong.

"Miyu, are you alright?" Kanata asked.

"N-no!..Hehehe, I'm alright don't worry." Her legs are shaking as she walk through the horror booth. And Kanata laugh and he holds his stomach trying to stop his laugh.

"What's the matter with you?" Miyu look weirdly at him.

"I finally figured it out.. You're afraid in horror booths. I can't believe that Miyu Kouzuki, the boyish student of our section is afraid of horror booths." Again, Kanata laugh.

Miyu glared at him evily.. "ok, alright.." Kanata said and he grabbed her hand and hold it tightly. She blushed and trying not to notice it by Kanata. "_Why did I feel very secure and safe when he hold my hand?. I didn't feel nervous anymore.. Wait Miyu!..Back to reality. Don't think some stupid things!..Baka."_ She's still on her thoughts when Kanata snap her out.

"Hey, Miyu. We're here already inside. Are you ok?" Miyu notice some worry in his auburn eyes.

"Yeah.. I'm fine..Kanata?"

"Hmm?" Looking at her.

"Umm..Thanks for comforting me." She smiled and this time it came from her heart.

"No prob." He smiled back and smirked.

_"What's that for? Ok Miyu don't feel attractive on his charms." _Miyu thought.

Then some cold thing touch her knees. "KYAAAAHHHH!.." She kick it and she trip off. She's ready to feel the hard floor but it is soft and warm when she opened her eyes. She's shock. Kanata was under her.. They stare on at each other like forever and their faces were inch away so a little move and they will almost kiss. _"Wha?!..Hey Miyu!..Stand up,move,kick him,punch him,slap him,yell at him until his ear explodes or..or.. Wait, is he blushing?" _They realize their awkward position so they quickly got up both.

"I'm sorry Kanata and thanks also." She's avoiding eye contact with him.

"It doesn't matter. Next time don't overact. Clumsy."

"Hey!..I'm not clumsy. You meany." Then something sound scary. And Miyu automatically cling to Kanata.

"Miyu. You're hugging me. Baka." Kanata said and Miyu draw herself away.

"Let's just get out in here." Miyu first walk but she's afraid so she waits Kanata to walk beside her and they finally get out the booth.

"Finally you finished it.." Nanami said.

"Why are you're both faces red?..Did something happened we don't know?" Aya asked.

This made the two nervous a lot and defending that there is nothing happened while remembering what happened inside the horror booth.

"N-no!..There's nothing happened and..and" Miyu said while Kanata continue.

"And inside the booth was so hot. So our cheeks turned red."

"Yeah that's it!.. That's right!.." Miyu said.

The gang just believe on their excuses and Christine knew what happened inside so she was laughing secretly. She was happy for Miyu that she's changing little by little.


	5. Walking together

It was already 5pm when they decide to go home. Nanami and Aya walk together because they we're neighborhoods

(I make them that they we're neighborhoods so they can go home together.Hehehe). Nozomu walk opposite on the two girl's direction,same on Santa.

"Miyu can I accompany you to your house?" Christine asked.

"Oh, don't need to. I can manage to walk home. How about you?"

"My father will arrive here any minute..Look, here he comes. Sayonara Miyu, Kanata. Take care" Christine take in the limousine and leave the two. She faced Kanata who's behind her.

"See yah next time..Bye!.." Miyu wave at him.

"Ok. See yah also. Clumsy." Kanata was walking home when a stone hit his head. He turned and saw Miyu lefting out her toungue. Then she dash off. Kanata smiled.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"God, It was dark now. Better run home now." Miyu running fast when she bumped someone. A drunk man..

"Whhoooah..(hic)..A lady eesshh herreee..(hic).Can yoww danshe forr meee?." The man grip tightly her hands and when Miyu's

trying to escape on his grip. The drunk man hit her head with the gin bottle and she lost consciousness.

Miyu expect to woke up in the road. But she is lying on the soft bed. And looking around the room. _"Looks like a temple."_

Knock.knock.knock.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"I'm Housho Saionji, Kanata's father. Can I come in?"

"Hai." She bowed to Housho as a respect.

"He brought you here because he saw you lying on the floor last night."

"Now I remember, I bumped to the drunk man and he hit me with a bottle of gin when I resist to him. Oh my god, did he raped me?!..Oh no! I don't want to be pregnant by this age!.." Miyu was crying when Kanata enter the scene.

"Knock it off clumsy. He didn't rape you. I found you only lying and your clothes were like before but it is a little bit of messy. Although some guy is drunk, no one wants to rape a girl like you."

"Why you?!...Sheesh..Never mind.Thanks again for saving me." Not looking at Kanata.

Housho was looking on the two and he decide to make a lunch.

"It was lunchtime? Great, I overslept." Miyu placed her palm on her forehead.

"I suggest you to take a bath. You're stinks." Then he leave the room.

"The blond girl blushed coz of shame. And she took a shower,eat lunch with the Saionjis. Miyu decide to leave the temple but Housho ask his son to escort her until she reach her home. For safety.

"I can't believe I'm accompanying you to your house." Kanata said.

"Yeah,.Me too."

There was a silence between them when Miyu noticed a wound on his right arm.

"Where did you get that?"

"What that?"

"This!.." Miyu grab his hand and caressing it. Kanata was looking opposite direction to Miyu, hiding his forming blush.

"I get it from the drunk man."

"You fight him for me?" She asked surprisingly.

"I fight him because he hurt you so much!...Just don't ask many questions, got it?"

_"Kanata fought that damn drunk man for me?..He was angry because I was hurt?..I'm confusing.What's that mean?..My heart is beating so fast." _Miyu thought as she turn back to reality when she saw her house.

"I'm here. Thank you Kanata." Before registering in her head on what she will do, she kissed him on the cheeks." Goodbye."

Kanata surprised for what Miyu did. "Goodbye then." He leave. When he reach their temple he stop on his tracks and touch his cheek where Miyu kissed him.

"Oh my god. Did I actually kissed that jerk?!.." Then Miyu entered her house.

O.O.O.O...

Lawliet: Some one submit a review asking me why's my fic title is "Secret"..Yah know, the title was connected in the end of the story (maybe)..Better read it and thanks for giving me some reviews. I'm very happy.

I will Update soon!..


	6. Secret

Lawliet: This is my last chapter. Atlast the secret is finally revealed. Wahahaha!..

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

The next morning, Miyu is preparing her school things and eating her breakfast. While she's walking to the school she noticed it was early in the morning and better to relax a bit. She didn't notice a guy in front of her so she bump him accidentally.

"Oh I'm sorry are you ok?" Miyu asked and lending her hand to pull him from the ground.

"I'm..(he paused make an frown face).. Very alright." Kanata said.

" Kanata? I thought another handsome guy. I'm very disappointed." Miyu dusting her uniform.

"Is that so? And I thought you told me before that I'm a handsome guy." He said teasingly.

"Yeah, I still remember that but It was came from Christine not me."

"Miyu. Don't make some stupid excuses. I heard it came from your mouth not from Christine." Kanata smirked.

"What the hell. Don't ruin my good mood jerk." She start walking to the school.

"You're so stubborn." So Kanata walk also.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Miyu was looking on their Teacher Mizuno but her head was out of the place. Then she felt someone staring at her. Then she make a quick glance to Kanata.

"_Oh no!..He saw me looking at him!..Aarrggh. Ok pretend that nothing's with you Miyu. Smile on him."_

Miyu smiled at Kanata but he didn't smile back.

"_He never change. What should I expect to our most handsome guy in Okiyama?!.. Only his cold and selfish identities. gaahh!.." _She was protesting on herself.

Rrrriiiinnngggg!!... It was breaktime.

"Wha?.. Did I spaced out so much?" Miyu stand up from her seat and approach her best friend. Then Nanami and Aya asked them both to have a break time together with them.

"Hey. I made some Chocolate muffles, I know you like it all." Nanami said.

"Thanks Nanami." They grab some muffles from her basket.

"Here, I made different kinds of sushi. I have tea in here if you want. Oh and also Strawberry shortcake." Christine said.

" You're so very talented of baking cakes Christine.. Your future husband is very lucky to have a well-talented baker like

you!..This is a wonderful story." Aya said with joy then she pick up her note book and adding again details for her new play.

"That's not true. But thanks. I'm so flattered."

"Hey, Miyu.. Why are you so spaced out?" Nanami noticed Miyu who's silent.

"Oh..I..Um..Nothing!..Hehehe.. Don't worry." Miyu scratch her head.

"Is their something bothering you?" Christine asked.

"No.._Actually it's someone." _Miyu simply answered.

"Maybe It's someone not something. Am I correct Miyu?" Aya's looking on her with devilish eyes.

"I uh..,It is..right." She lowered her head.

"You can tell us, we're your friends."

"It is because of Kanata. I'm not actually close to him but these days have passed I felt something different for him."

"I think you love him but you still don't realize it in the beginning. " Christine said.

"Is this really love? I can't believe I have feelings for that jerk. But every time he's around I felt my heart is racing. I felt comfort when he holding my hands. God, I'm in love?"

"Yes!..That's love Miyu. Finally you found the man who's your heart beating for. I'm so very happy for you Miyu." Christine hugged the blond girl. "Did you already told him?" she asked.

"No.. I can't.. Maybe he will dump me like what he did to you and I'm afraid that will happens."

"Don't worry Miyu. We're sure It will be alright." Nanami wink to her then Christine and Aya smiled to her.

"Guys, you're such an angel to me!." Miyu hugged her friends.

After the break..In the classroom.

Miyu was sitting on her chair when she noticed something on her desk. A violet scented paper. _"What is this?" _She unfold it and read.

"_Meet me on the backyard. Just make an excuse to the teacher. It's urgent."_

-Kanata

"Mizuno-sensei." Miyu stand up.

"Hai. Nani?"

"Can I go to the Clinic?. It's a girl thing._ For all the excuses you can say Miyu, why is that excuse that you'd chose?!.." _

"Sure Miyu. Go ahead. Make sure you will return before the fifth period."

"Hai!.." Then she run to the backyard. _"You're totally nuts Kanata. What do you want now?"._

...

"You came here."

"Yeah. Thanks for disturbing me."

There was a silent moment then Kanata start to talk.

"I realized what you told me for the first time we have a long conversation before. I want you to meet my Girlfriend after the class."

"Where in the Earth did you find your girlfriend huh? Now, you calling this as an urgent?!..The hell." Miyu placed her hands on her waist.

"Of course,..I found her in the Earth. Are you really that stupid Miyu?"

"Fine..Whatever.. Di-did you love her?" This time she felt pain inside her.

"Yeah.. I didn't expect to love her but she came to my life like a strong wind. Yah know. And I don't want to see her with other guys around her because I'm selfish and cold."

"O-ok..Stop babbling and we can continue this later,.See yah. And thanks again for disturbing me!.."

"Your welcome!..Clumsy blond!.." Kanata said while looking on her running back to the classroom.

Miyu was running until no one sees her (She's in the girls C.R cubicle.) She's crying a lot and she almost forgot the fifth subject but Miyu remain crying until the class ends.

"I think it's finish." She wiped her tears and when she open the door she saw Christine.

"My god, Miyu. What happened?" Christine wiping her tears and rubbing her back trying to comfort her best friend. And Miyu tell her what happened in the backyard...

"But, will you still come Miyu?"

"Ye-yeah.. I want to see he's girlfriend who change his life. I want to thank the girl because she'd change Kanata's personality. I thought Kanata is a woman-hater but he finally found the one who he's heart beating for. I'm so damn stupid to fall in love with that jerk!."

"That's not it Miyu. Don't say that words. You can always love some one better than him. Don't end your life because of your problem." Christine smiled to Miyu.

"Your right...Ok..(wipe her tears.)..I will meet him now..And that lucky girl.Goodbye and thank you Christine, I'm lucky to have you." Miyu wave to her and run to the backyards.

"Good luck Miyu."

...

"I'm glad you come." Kanata said calmly.

"Of course. I want to meet her. So where is she?"

"Just wait.. And I have to tell you a secret that only you will know."

"Great.._Is he playing me tricks? If you pissed me again Kanata I will give you a taste of death!." _Miyu thought.

Kanata leaned closer to her and whispered. "I'm so very madly crazy in love with the blond girl who's standing now in front of me.. I don't know if she loves me so keep my secret.Don't tell any one that thing."

Miyu gasp processing what she heard and said "That means..Oh my God!.. Kanata,but you said that-"

"I have a girlfriend..I told you to wait..If you answered me yes, you know now who my girlfriend is.. So what do you think?"

"Yes!.."

"What yes?"

"Yes!..I will be your girlfriend and I love you too Kanata!.." Miyu jump in happiness and kissed him like eternity. Kanata kissed her back and he give her this time a passionate one and tender. They pull apart.

"You idiot!.. You make me cry for what you told me!." Miyu punching lightly his chest.

"What did I said that made you cry?"

"You told me that you want me to meet your girlfriend so I run away and cried in the rest room."

"You're so stupid...Miyu.." Kanata said softly her name. And this made Miyu blushed madly.

"You called my name in a manner way.."

He avoiding Miyu to have an eye contact because now he was blushing harder than her.

"So what,I'm your boy-" Kanata was cut off by her kiss.

OWARI..

...

LawLiet: How is it?..I'm glad it was finished..YATTAAAHHH!!..Did I made my title complicated to my story? Gomenasai.I'm suck at titles..Please R&R!..

Arigatou gozaimasu!..


End file.
